Hope
by InuyashaWifey
Summary: AU: A once high-class girl, now in poverty, fights for her life after being physically and mentally abused by her so called 'boyfriend'. Along the road, she meets someone special, somone who gives her the will to go on, someone who gives her...hope.
1. Prologue

**Hope**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit off of any of my stories. These rights go strictly to Rumiko Takahashi…unfortunately.**

_**Life is too short to wake up with regrets. Love the people who treat you right, forget the ones who don't. Believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said it would be easy, they just promised it would be worth it.**_

I staggered down the busy Tokyo streets. My facial expression, lost and forlorn, discouraged any positive attention from ongoing passerby. As I continued aimlessly down the never ceasing road, I felt my long stringy tresses cascade down my back, swaying in the draft. While walking, I ran my hands through it. Gosh, I couldn't even remember the last time I had my hair washed.

Coming ahead, a stop sign prevented me from crossing the four way intersection. Surrounded by nothing but strangers, I began to feel claustrophobic. My mind, in the fragile state it was already in, reeled back to past memories and pains. My mind can't handle the pain and depression, and caused me to lash out in a surprising and inhuman way. One man beside me coffee flew out of his hand as he jumped back from me. I bet he thought I was deranged.

The crosswalk light began flashing green and the crowd soon dissipated. As the man walked away, he mumbled angrily aloud, "Street junkie."

I made sure to send him a glare before calming myself down. I slowly inhaled, succeeding in my task.

The crosswalk violently emitted a red light just as I was about to cross. I crossed my arms in defeat, my perfectly plump lips sported a pout. My gaze snapped out of trance when I heard a cry in the distance. Moments later, a small boy darted past me, in attempt to run into the streets. I acted on pure adrenaline, and yanked him just out of reach from the speeding traffic.

"Are you crazy?!" I panted. The boy's shiny pools of silver widened in fear. I looked back to the direction he had came from; no one was coming. I looked him over: No shoes, hole in shirt, baggy jeans. Mentally, I wanted to breakdown and cry for the young lad, but in reality, I knew I had to be strong. It came with the age or something. Besides, I was not any better off: Soggy house slippers, pajama top, running pants.

"Where are your parents?" He didn't answer me. "Your mom…or dad?" He broke down sobbing. What was I suppose to do? I was only twenty-two! I didn't need that in my life. It slowly began to rain. I guess my maternal instinct kicked in, because I scooped him up and ran to a nearby alley. The boy whimpered, and I guess I reflex I never knew I had kicked in. I pulled him in close to soothe his cries. I cooed and hummed to help him be quiet. It worked!! Thank God for blessing me with naturally nurturing instincts! The boy stopped looking so scared after a moment. But only for _that moment._

A loud, booming roar echoed through the air, and a bright strip of white ricocheted across the sky. He instantly started to cry…_again._ Looking across the sky, I noticed that the only thing that stood between us and the water was a dangling piece of scrap metal. It's funny, I always noticed stuff when it was almost too late. It tipped back and forth, and I swear I thought I was on a see-saw. Luckily, I moved fast enough to dodge the falling debris.

I looked down at the little boy, and he smiles at me. It sort of looks a little admiring…and I liked it. But something always has to ruin my happy times. The little boy leaped from my arms, and dashed off.

It seemed like ages before I finally caught up to him. I think my jaw dropped. No, scratch that. I _know_ it dropped, and I think I caught a couple of flies. The little boy just stood there, smiling so hard, I think his mouth got soar. Behind him was some sort of…fort? I don't even know. It was…different. The next part scared me. He just took off and crawled in. Of course, being the loving person I am, I crawled in after him in fear of what might happen. It wasn't because it was raining cats and dogs. No.

Wow was all I could push out of my mouth. It wasn't that big. It wasn't just small either. I wasn't really surprised when he picked up some small keychain light. I mean, what was he supposed to have, a roaring fire? To me, it _was_ a roaring fire. He smiled, again, then curled into a little human croissant drifting to sleep. That was when I realized that I was still on all fours.

I tried to sit up, but my head hit the top. Great. I prayed to the kamis for some shelter, and they gave me this. Maybe I should've been more specific. Either way, I was stuck here, so might as well get comfortable. I lied down, and shivered once the asphalt touched my skin. If I was cold, he was freezing. Even in the dim light, could see his silhouette shivering. I pulled him closer to my body in an icy embrace. If we were going to be in here together, we can at least share body heat.

At first I felt him wiggle and squirm. I was about to let him go, but he settled down, and I heard his loud breathing. I could hear the phlegm in his throat. I bet sleeping out here on this cold concrete gave him a cold. Somehow, it soothed me to hear someone else's even breathing near me. It had been a long time since I had. Not what happened with…

Before I knew it, I was asleep myself. Nodding off deep into the magical land of oz.

**A/N: Okay. Here it is. This is the only chapter that will be in Kagome's POV. I just felt as though this way you would be hooked on the story faster this way! Add it to your favorites! Add it to your subscription list! More importantly review!!**


	2. Old Friend

**Hope**

**  
Chapter Two**

**Old Friend**

**Disclaimer: **

**Police- Say it!**

**Me- No.**

**Police- SAY IT!! (pokes me with a stick)**

**Me- Fine…I don't own Inuyasha…nor do I profit off of any of my stories…(mumbles under breath about stupid sticks)**

_**Life is too short to wake up with regrets. Love the people who treat you right, forget the ones who don't. Believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said it would be easy, they just promised it would be worth it.**_

Kagome stirs in her sleep. There it goes again. A low rumbling sound. What is it? Kagome grips her stomach…it's her. She sits up and squints at the small beams of morning sunlight slinking through the crates. Morning all ready? She looks over to her new 'roommate'. He rolls over in his sleep, his mouth agape and snoring. She smiles at his innocence. After a few moment of quiet solitude, she decides to climb out of her new 'home' and get a quick stretch. Her eyes must not have adjusted as much as she had thought, the sun seems to burn deep into her sockets. She notices how many puddles there are and has the strange urge to count them. Six. There are six puddles. The little boy walks out of the crate castle and latches on to Kagome's leg. He sucks the sense out of his poor little thumb.

Kagome just smiles and pats him on the head. How cute is he! He sure doesn't talk much though. Her smile loses most of it's intensity when she hears his little stomach howl in hunger. "When was the last time you ate?"

He looks up in acknowledgement, but otherwise stays mute. Kagome digs into her pocket. She pulls out a couple of wadded bills and a quarter. She does the mental math and the total comes out to be…seventeen dollars and twenty-five cents. She isn't too surprised. Lately, with the set-backs in the economy, food has gone up. I guess one trip to WacDonald's won't kill her.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

The cashier rings up another order and hands them their bag. "Thank-you for visiting. Have a nice day!" She counterfeits a smile and tends to the next customer in line. She shakes her bang from her moist forehead, causing her waist long ponytail to quaver. It gets pretty hot in there. The next customer is a woman with a small girl. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Hello little missy." She greets them, smiling at the small child and woman. She hands them their bags.

Outside of the fast food establishment, Kagome stands and reads a sign plastered on the window.

**NO SHOES**

**NO SHIRT**

**NO SERVICE!!**

She takes note of her dusty ensemble and turns to her new friend. She knew that they both look nasty. I bet they even had a disgusting stench to themselves. The little boy didn't even have on any shoes. Did that sign apply to children too? It probably would for them. Kagome debates on what her action plan should be. She wonders if you can walk through the drive through, but completely dismisses the thought after further debating. With no other ideas, she scoops up the little boy, stuffing his little feet into the oversized pockets of her jogging pants. She looks at her reflection in a nearby puddle before entering WacDonald's.

The cashier services three more customers before getting around to the scraggly young woman and the ragged child. "Err…" She tries to pep up her face and voice after looking at the woman afore her. "Welcome to Wickey D's. How may I help you!" She goes a little overboard on the peppiness in her voice though.

Kagome clears her voice but it still comes out in a scratchy tone. Feeling the holes burning in her back from people dining in and waiting line, she doesn't dare to bring her gaze up from the counter. "Can I please get a chicken nugget kids meal and a Big Wac?" (A/N I think I'm going crazy with the WacDonald's Theme…)

She rings up her ticket. "And to drink?"

"A water for me and apple juice for him…"

The cashier goes to the back of the kitchen. From the counter, Kagome can hear hushed whispering, and loud thank-you's as she bounds back up to the counter with Kagome's order. She hands her the bags, and smiles. This smile seems actually real though. Not forced, but suppressed. "Here you go and thank you…Kagome"

Kagome snaps her eyes up to the cashier and immediately allows a small smile to tug on her lips. It's her! Her best friend! Well, they were before she was homeless. "I-I…" Kagome can't get her words out. What can she say? Sango looks great…her hair has grown quite a bit and now she wears make-up and…and…Kagome has never felt more out of place in her life. Sango looks better than ever and Kagome looks dingy and worn. "Th-thank you. I should go now. I'm holding up the line." Her voice quivers a little and she starts for the exit. A tug on her shoulder stops her from leaving.

"I took off for the day so I'm coming with." Sango clamps her hat to her pants, then walk out the exit. Sango is eager to catch up with her friend.

The two friends head out for the park. They find a bench in a nice, sunny location and decide to eat there. Kagome sets the little boy in the grass and hands him the nuggets and juice box. Kagome slowly opens up her sandwich and takes a small bite in her sandwich. She chews it slowly to savor each morsel. It seems like days since she has last eaten. You can tell by the way her clothes hang loosely off of her body that she hasn't eaten in while. She wants to just shove down her throat, but she knows better.

Sango watches her friend eat for a minute before deciding to stir up conversation. "So…how's the burger?"

Kagome looks down at her half eaten sandwich. "Fine."

Sango elects to stop trying to beat around the bush. "Okay, what's up? You've lost weight, and you're a mess. So don't lie."

Kagome sets her burger down in her lap. She allows her gaze to wander to the little boy scoffing down nuggets. "Well…I sort of fell."

Sango gives Kagome the look. The look she always gave people when she knew they were lying, but _especially_ Kagome. "Uh-huh…" Her voice is drowned in disbelief.

"Okay…I just broke up with Kouga…" Sango looks alarmed. Kagome continues. "We just weren't working out like we should…it was a good break-up though." Kagome struggles not to cry. She forces the tears back.

Sango rubs her back in a soothing and comforting manner. "I'm so sorry…" Determining not to press the matter any further, she changes the subject. "Whose child is that?"

Kagome perks up at the idea of the child. "He's my…" What should she say? "He was wandering the streets alone so I decided to take care of him until I can find his parents. I just know the feeling of being alone can be so overwhelming for an adult…I just couldn't bare to know a child could have to go through that…" Kagome sighs in defeat. They both are alone in the world…but now they have each other.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. He doesn't talk. I think something traumatic must have happened." Kagome takes a sip of her water. The little boy slurps his apple juice loudly. Sango smiles at his childish purity. Sango studies their attire and her presumptions are correct. She now knows, without a doubt, that their homeless. What she doesn't know, is how and why.

"Hey…to catch up some more why don't you come over my place? I promise Miroku won't be there." Kagome smiles at Sango's offer but politely declines. Kagome was never one to accept hand-outs. Sango's knows better than to give up. The least she can do is provide a hot shower and maybe a nicer outfit. "Well, let's just spend the day together."

Kagome hesitates, but agrees. Sango relishes in her small victory. Now all she has to do is find a way to get Kagome in her house. She overdramatically digs in her purse. "Shit. Kagome, I left err…something very important at my place. Mind coming with, so I can get it?"

Kagome looks her friend over once, but complies. She scoops up the little boy. "Let's go."

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

When they pull up in a single parking place. Kagome makes no attempt to get out of her friend's convertible. Sango doesn't notice until she's halfway up the steps to her apartment. "Come on!"

Kagome slowly gathers up the young boy in her arms, and proceeds up the steps. Kagome steps into the lavish apartment in awe. For her former best friend to work where she does, she makes a lot of money. Her house is brightly coordinated. Green and yellow is everywhere. It's like spring-time threw up in there. Kagome sets the toddler down on the hardwood tile and wanders around, the child following close behind. Sango notices her friend's amazement, and remembers that it's probably been awhile since she's been in a house. Or used a toilet. "I'm sure you have to pee or change the baby or what ever toddlers do! Feel free to use the bathroom."

Kagome nods and continues down the hall to the bathroom. She almost trips on a stuffed animal on her way. She scoops the boy up in her arms, and locks the door behind them. She notices a face towel and a robe and can't resist the urge.

Sango peers from around the corner and silently squeals in victory when she hears the shower cut on. After a few minutes relishing in conquest, she slowly inches the bathroom door open and peeks in. She slinks her arm through the door and drags Kagome and her companion's tattered clothing out in the hall. Thank goodness she spent extra on those thick shower curtains.

She throws the clothes in the washer and the doorbell sounds. Sango sighs when she sees her visitor. "Yash, where's your key?"

The tall adult saunters in through the door and grabs them off of the counter. He adorns a red and blue hat atop his head, matching his outfit and long silver tresses. "Right here. I forgot 'em and don't call me that."

"Again…you always say that…Yash."

"Stop calling me that!" He grunts, his golden eyes narrowing at the woman.

Sango laughs at his short temper. "You always say that too." She walks back to the wash room and sets the settings. "These should be done washing in fifteen minutes. Toss them in the dryer when the timer goes off."

"Why can't you do it?" He snatches a soda out of refrigerator.

"Because I'm leaving, and I know you're a wimp and will do what I say, Yash…I mean Inuyasha." Sango smiles, expecting his fuse to blow.

"Don't fuck with me, Taijira." (A/N: Sango's last name. I just made that up, but it looks so familiar.) But it's too late, Sango is already gone, leaving him to tend to the clothes. "Fuck."

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Kagome scrubs the small boy's face raw. She doesn't know when their next shower would be. Kagome knows the boy has been traumatized already once, she didn't need to be a second cause. Keeping that in mind, she kept on her bra and panty set. After giving him one last scrub on the buttocks, she sit's the unclothed boy on the ground. Kagome closes the shower and strips off her panty and bra. She first allows herself to succumb to the relaxing pleasure off a hot shower. She lets her hair drip to her back, as the scalding water dissolves her troubles away. After a few moments of self luxury, she decides to continue with her 'brief' shower.

The little boy busies himself with an abandoned hair roller. He throws it, hits and rolls it on the ground. He rolls it over to the door. The little boy follows the roller and studies the small gap between the door and the frame. The small boy giggles and pulls on the corner, leaving the door agape. Out curiosity, he crawls out of the bathroom and into the hall. He shrieks in delight when he finds a small bear in the middle of the hall.

From the small living room, Inuyasha's sensitive ears pick up a baby's cry if joy. (A/N: under hat) He walks down into the hall, only to find a toddler, in his naked glory, playing with a bear. Inuyasha hesitates, but decides on bringing the boy up front with him. Inuyasha sets him own on the carpet in his peripheral and commences to watching the game. The boy giggles again when the bear he threw lands on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha throws it back, only for it to land there again. The two repeat the process for a while longer before Inuyasha gives up.

"Obviously you're not going to give me any leeway." Inuyasha plops down beside the child. "You don't seem to talk much. You look about three…how old are you?"

The small boy stares up at him with shimmering pools of silver and smiles. "Souta."

Inuyasha sighs. "So your name's Souta, huh? How old are you?" He asks again.

"Souta. Souta! SOUTA!" Souta squeals earning him a smile from Inuyasha.

"Great…" Inuyasha replies, his voice laced with sarcasm.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Kagome turns off the hot water and steps out of the shower. She treads the ground carefully, too afraid to step on the child. She reaches down for her clothes and comes up empty handed. She double checks herself, and her clothes are no where to be found. And when she looks again, she can't seem to spot her new friend. With no other options, she slinks the robe around her frail body and heads to the hall ajar door. Steam pillows out behind her as she makes her way through the entire apartment. The last place she looks is the living room. The sight afore her shocks and dismays her. "Get the freak away from him!"

Kagome's loud voice hurts Inuyasha's sensitive ears so he cries out in pain. Kagome uses this as her opportunity and runs for the baby. She snatches him up, and tries to pass by the man unnoticed. His voice stops her. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Language!"

Inuyasha looks startled by her comment. "Is that your baby?"

"You could say that…"

"Well is it?"

"Yes?" What should she say? What is he's the father?

"What's his name? Age?"

"Umm…" Kagome heart jumps when she hears the boy speak for the first time.

"Souta!" Souta answers for her. Kagome mouth drops, but she quickly embraces the boy.

Inuyasha just watches dumbfounded. "Wow…who _are _you?"

"K-kagome…" Kagome eyes him suspiciously. She can never trust a man again after…

"Mm-hm. Why are you here?"

"Sango…my best friend…"

Inuyasha shrugs it off and plops back down on the couch. Who gives a damn? It isn't his house. "She never mentioned a word about you to me…weird."

Kagome almost says something, but the dryer goes off. "Are those my clothes?" She doesn't wait for an answer and checks for herself. After fifteen minutes of waiting by the dryer, she changes back into her clothes and dresses Souta. She slowly walks back in to where Inuyasha is and sits as far away from him as she can. There's something weird about him…she knows it. But what?


	3. Realization

**Hope**

**Chapter Three**

**Realization**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own and/or Inuyasha and co. **

_**Life is too short to wake up with regrets. Love the people who treat you right, forget the ones who don't. Believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said it would be easy, they just promised it would be worth it.**_

A/N: Hey! Well I decided to do something new. From now on, I will be using a few Japanese words and such. Someone told me that it would be cool, and I always thought that was cool too so…yeah. At the bottom the meanings will be listed so…READ!!

After a few moments of awkward conversation and the occasional drone of silence, Sango finally made it back to her apartment, only to find Inuyasha plastered in front of the TV. A neater looking Kagome sits near him, bouncing Souta on her lap. It was a warming sight, sort of. Sango sets a few Mal-Mart canvas bags(a/n: Save the Earth!!) down on the kitchen counter. She thinks about unpacking the groceries but decides not to after further debate in her mind. As she walks into the living room, she can't seem to focus her mind. A million questions zoom through her head at once. The most peculiar one, though, is about Inuyasha. This is the first time he's actually stayed in the room with one of her friends. He usually stays in his room, or simply kicks her guests out, weird. "So…what's up?"

Sango takes refuge in the space between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome smiles in response while Inuyasha shoos the question off with a 'Keh'. Sango ignores his harsh attitude and focuses her attention on her old friend. "So Kagome, do you have any plans for tonight?"

Kagome's easy going body language changes abruptly. Her back straightens and she looks down at Souta's feet in a daze. "Well I you know, have to get home…and make dinner for this little fellah." She pushes out a fake laugh to add greater effect to her lie.

"Oh, that's no problem. I was planning on cooking a big dinner tonight anyways. I always make big meals." Sango adds with a smile.

Inuyasha glances at Sango. "Keh. Since when did you become Rachael Ray? You never cook big meals…" Sango shoots him a death glare.

"I couldn't. I mean, I wouldn't want to be a bother and it's more for you guys if I don't eat any."

"But it's su-ushi…" If Sango knew anything, it would be that Kagome loves sushi. She can't get enough of it. Sango sees Kagome struggle to resist the urge. Right when she thinks she's going oblige, she shoots up and walks out of the living room.

When Kagome reaches the exit, she call out to Sango. "Thanks for letting me catch up with you. It's been fun, but I really have to go. See you when I see you." She smiles even though know one see it and closes the door as she leaves.

"Chottomate kudasai!" Sango calls out, but it's too late, she is already gone.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Kagome's smile never falters as she continues down the seemingly short road. Her grip on Souta grows tighter as she breaks into a full sprint, her smile dimming and losing its vibrancy. The scenery around her slows past her line of vision in a sharp blur. Not that she's even looking. Pretty soon, it's like all that surrounds her is a blanket of white. While she runs, the world diminishes to nothing but a past experience. She only decides to slow is when Souta let's out a soft whimper, bringing her back to the world of the living. Reality. When she regains her senses, her calm structure doesn't waver when she sees tombstones and grass everywhere. Common sense knocks her over the head and reminds her that it is a cemetery.

The young lady walks, no faster than a snail can slither, over to a rather large tombstone and plants herself there. She looks down at the boy snoring softly, then took in her placing. She noticed, by how unkempt and dirty all the burial places were, that apparently not to many people visited here anymore. She looks at the one she so happened to be sitting on and read the name. _Izayoi Tashime_… It's such a pretty name. Kagome peers further over the side and tries to read the date. She hesitantly extends her hand a wipes a smudge from the year. Kagome gasps. She only died a few months ago. She also notices that she didn't die old either. Kagome decides to be nosy and reads the personal inscription.

"_Izayoi, I love and always will. I can't wait until I get to meet you. -Inutaisho" _Kagome smiles at the words of affection and proceeds to read the second inscription. _"I don't really know what to say but…I miss you…why the hell did you have to do that…I was more than capable…but I guess that's just a mother's love…I love you Mother…-" _Kagome squints to try and make out the name of the writer, she licks her finger and tries to scrub away the hardened debris covering the name. However her persistence is to no she finally gives up, she curls up into a small ball near the boy and tries to get some rest.

Every time she opens her eyes all she can think about is Souta. She finally told her his name. Actually he told that Inuyasha fellow first. Was that a sign? Maybe she should have taken up Sango's offer…but Kagome never takes pity packages. She knows Sango's figured out something. Sango isn't dumb, sooner or later she'll put two and two together and realize what Kagome's situation is. Maybe it's time for Kagome to realize her situation herself. instead of always depending on others like she has her entire life. If she would have been more independent from him, maybe he wouldn't have….

Or at least she wouldn't be living where ever! Doomed to live her life as a homeless woman. What's worse, is that she brought this poor boy into the turmoil. She could have easily released him to the system, but she didn't. She kept him to the point where she grew too attached to think of his well being.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Sango sighs dejectedly and sprawls out on the couch in an unattractive position. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and pushes her leg of him. Gosh, he knows they're close but kami! What would a stranger think them to be?

"Oi, shitsumon garimasu."

Sango turns her head toward him slightly. "Nani ka?"

"What was up with you being so adamant on Kagome eating here tonight?" Inuyasha asks whilst flipping through a lot of channels filled with commercials and shopping ads. "You acted as though she couldn't eat on her own…" Inuyasha continues to surf through channels aimlessly. Sango adjusts her position in her seat and her eyes flicker with concern for only a moment. It happens so fast that Inuyasha almost didn't catch it. He almost asks about it however he decides that the girl is none of his concern. If she wants him to know, she'll tell him, right?

Sango, trying to ease the apprehension from herself, tries to change the subject. Her large amber eyes flash up to the hat resting on top of Inuyasha's head. She starts to giggle. "Why do you insist on wearing that hat when it's no one but me and you here?" She reaches up and snatches it off, making sure to throw it across the room.

Sango once again restarts her engine of laughter when two fluffy white triangles pop up from his head. The twitch a few times but other than that just stay there looking pretty. Inuyasha glares at her, but says nothing other than, "Keh, ain't nothing new…"

Inuyasha waits until her laughter dies down to ask her a couple of more questions. "So um, that girl, your tomodachi, how do you know her?"

Sango's bubbly mood fizzles down quickly, like a flat cola. She takes a small intake a breath. "It's a long story…" Just when she is about to let off of her chest, a rapping on the door stops her. The two figures sit in silence for a while listening to nothing but the knocking of the door. Sango and Inuyasha both are intent on not getting up. However, Inuyasha has a strong, rude, and lazy demeanor naturally, so he is not so easily persuaded. Sango sighs, knowing that she can't get him to his lazy ass to answer the door if her life depended on it. She opens the door only to see some man reaching out to hug her.

Doing the only thing that came to her mind she kicks him where it hurts and whilst he revels in momentary pain, she knees him in the chin. "Hentai!"

Back in the room with Inuyasha, his cute puppy dog ears detect someone's struggle. He nonchalantly heads to the door. Before he even reaches the door, the scent he picks up informs him as to who caused the commotion. And the fact that he hears Sango shout. Inuyasha's step picks up a bit, alarmed for his friend. Inuyasha actually has to pry Sango from the guy. Sango glares at Inuyasha and begins to pout.

Helping the man up, Inuyasha sends a halfhearted glare her way as well. "Why do you two always fight!" It's more of a statement than a question.

Sango looks agitated. "Well, tell the perv to fuck off, and then we can talk."

The man dusts himself off and smiles sheepishly toward the pissed woman before him. He chuckles to himself, revealing his deep violet eyes. His small ponytail bouncing. "Sango my dear, I'm sorry." He reaches out to touch her with his famous lecherous grin, but Sango jerks away, heading back into the den.

"Whatever, Miroku." Inuyasha and Miroku both follow Sango, both a little too eager. Inuyasha is more like impatiently wanting to hear the story and all, but Miroku…no one could ever tell.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Kagome shifts against the very uncomfortable grass she lie on top of. A look of pain and fear is etched deeply over her entire face. "Kouga…stop…" She mumbles.

Kagome's eyes bolt open. As instinct tells her, she looks at Souta, to make sure he's alright. She sits up slightly, and looks around. By the deep shade of bluish black the sky took, she knows it's still pretty late. She woke up because she had that nightmare again. With that, she dozes back to sleep, unaware what could be in future.

**vVvVvVvVvVv **

Miroku situates his self comfortably on the floor in front of the couch her and Inuyasha sit on. Inuyasha glares at Sango who is still upset with Miroku.

"Ahem? Sango, you were going to tell me something before we were interrupted…" Inuyasha informs her in a sing-song voice.

Sango snaps out of her confused state, forgetting about Miroku. "Oh yeah, so what exactly do you want to know?"

"Um…anything really…how do you know Kagome…I guess"

Miroku decides that's when he should interject. "Oh…you two were discussing Lady Kagome-san. Why did she come up?"

Sango nods. "I saw her today…" Sango's eyes flicker with remorse when she thinks of how Kagome looked at WacDonalds. "Yeah…" Sango proceeds to tell Inuyasha how she knows her. "Okay…well me and Kagome have known each other since pre-k. But a couple a months ago, we just never saw each other anymore…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome and Sango sat in Jidai Café laughing over a few cups of Coffee. They stayed that way for hours. Making pointless jokes and exchanging the newest juicy gossip._

_Kagome sipped her coffee smiling. "I still can't believe you and Miroku decided to stay friends." _

_Sango nodded. "Yeah, it would be better this way. But any who… What's up with you and Kouga?"_

_Kagome blushed when her boyfriend name was mentioned. "What do you mean?"_

_Sango just cordially sipped her latte. "You two sure have been getting close lately. I think someone's going to propose…" Sango teased her friend in a sing-song voice type way. _

_Kagome laminated a darker shade of red. "Not really. We just…found a special bond is all…"_

_Sango quirked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh…if you say so.."_

_Kagome was about to respond, but her phone vibrated repeatedly on the table. She read the text and let out a sigh. Sango noted that._

"_What is it?"_

"_Kouga wants me to meet him at home pronto…he seemed angry. So much for the proposal."_

_Sango smiles a small smile. "I'm sure it's nothing…"_

_FLASHBACK_

Sango inhales deeply after telling Inuyasha. She looks at him, expecting him to say something. It's Miroku's turn to speak up.

"Yeah, turns out he wasn't mad at all. He proposed. He told me all about it, but then it went down hill. I went over to talk to Kouga a few weeks later, and he was no where to be found. All I got when I went there, was a flustered Kagome. She was antsy. When I knocked on the door I even heard her scream. She wouldn't let me in. After that, I never saw again. I'd see Kouga from time to time but he never wanted to talk about it so I let it slide."

Sango and Miroku both wait fro Inuyasha to say something. Inuyasha remains indifferent and just heads to his room. "It's late you guys. I'm going to bed. Don't get pregnant Sango."

Sango goes beet red at the comment, and Miroku smiles. "Maybe we _shouldn't _heed his warning…"

Sango lets out a small eep. "Maybe we should!"

**a/n: Okay nice update huh? Sorry for taking so long, but hey. It's faster than usual. So you get a little clue on Kagome's past. Inuyasha doesn't seem to care…and what's up with the tombstone…as always…REVIEW!!**

**Oi - Hey**

**Nani ka? - What**

**Chottomate kudasai - wait a minute**

**Shitsumon garimasu - I have a question**


	4. Coincidence

**Hope**

**Chapter Four**

**Coincidence**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own and/or profit from Inuyasha and co. (I do in my mind though!) **

_Life is too short to wake up with regrets. Love the people who treat you right, forget the ones who don't. Believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said it would be easy, they just promised it would be worth it._

a/n: What's up everyone! Sorry for the long updates period but I had a family crisis and well….no comment…but I'm back now and that's all that matters…please forgive…

Kagome slowly drifts back to into the wonderful world of oz, her mind slowly submerging into the her deepest fears. Unconsciously, she tightens her grip on Souta. Her rose petal lips part ever so little, allowing the softest mumble imaginable to escape her lips. "…Kouga"

_Dream~_

_Kagome lies lazily on her shared queen sized bed. Her legs extends comfortably as she rolls over on her stomach. The bedroom door creaks open slowly, causing to stir and nothing more. Kagome knows what happens next but her body won't listen. Try as she might to will her form to run, scream, yell…even MOVE, her thin framed body won't respond. Her efforts are as futile as yelling at a movie screen in a horror film. She stirs once more and lays seemingly unaware of the approaching danger. A hand extends and holds a strong grip on her shoulder, shaking her violently. The moment she sits up, a hard and powerful smack resonates through-out the bedroom, leaving a quaking Kagome sprawled out on the bed._

Kagome bolts up right in a cold sweat. She's panting heavily and her eyes dart around the desolate cemetery frantically. Kagome allows her eyes to drift down to the frightened little boy beside her. She musters up the most convincing smile she can, and proceeds to ruffle his hair gently. She squints at the bright rays of sun from the new day.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Inuyasha lazily rolls out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom residing the hall. He accidentally bumps into several walls and furnishings on the way. By the time he reaches the bathroom he has woken up enough to see clearly. He outstretches his ands above his head as he gazes into the mirror at his reflection. Yawning, he scratches the left furry appendage poking through his mass of unruly and tangled hair. After brushing his teeth, he gives the mirror a wide smirk, showing of his keen canines. He attempts to go back to his room but his sensitive ears pick up the sound of gurgled laughter. Being the good friend he is, he decides to go check it out, grabbing a camera just in case…

Sprawled out on the floor, legs entangled in legs, Sango and Miroku attempt to stifle their laughter as they try to get up. Hear a click and seeing a flash, the two quickly manage to jump to their feet….three feet in distance from each other.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha yawns. "What is this… the sixth time I've caught you two in the act…I lost count after new year's…" He throws them a playful smirk.

Sango rolls her eyes "Ha-ha, Yash, very funny. We were just-"

"Playing twister!" Miroku interjects. "We were playing twister."

Inuyasha nods with a face of utter disbelief and kind of bored looking. "Yeah… and I'm freaking George Clooney."

Sango snickers. "What ever you say Yash."

Inuyasha stuffs the camera in his boxer pocket and walk out with his head behind his head as usual. "Yeah, yeah. I think I'm gonna go out… I need to get away from you loons." Before he leaves he adds one more thing. "Oh, and Sango?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Don't call me Yash."

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Kagome walks around the busy Tokyo streets aimlessly, Souta right beside her. I guess you could say she's window shopping. She glances up at the display windows every so often to admire the clothes. After an hour of looking at basically the same clothes, she looks down at her own. Though clean now, they still radiate the message, 'I have no home' or 'I don't care how I look'.

As Kagome continues to linger down the sidewalk, studying her and her companion's ensembles, she notices the large crowd forming in front of a beauty salon. A tall, middle aged woman, stands in a chair beckoning all passerby to come forth.

"One dollar! One dollar for a ticket! If you have a winning ticket, you'll win a free makeover plus sixty bucks! Feeling lucky? Come prove it and buy a ticket! One dollar everybody!" She repeats the mantra over and over. It seems to be working. Kagome longs for a new shirt or even some decent shoes…but she has never been lucky in her life. Look at her now! She shouldn't squabble her money on iffy items.

A bright ray of light squints in her eye causing her to squeeze them shut. As reflex her fists ball up, however the right one has something. She opens her eyes and loosens her grip just enough to read the small slip of paper. It's a yellow ticket reading…_34...55...80_.

Kagome looks around, trying to find the owner who lost their ticket but alas cannot locate them. She grabs Souta's hand and she then merges with the large crowd. Maybe lady luck is in her favor tonight…

The middle age woman, begins to pull random numbers from a bowl beside her. "Here we go!"

Kagome squeezes Souta's hand in anticipation, and he smiles back.

The woman starts to call out numbers. After she is finishes, Kagome's sweat drops. Figures, that fate would toy with her by giving her a free ticket…that _loses!_

The older woman's smile falls when no one goes up to claim their prize. "Did no one get a winning ticket? _34-55-80? _Did no one get that?"

Kagome's heart skips a beat…she won! Kagome, distant from her cheering and uplifting background, slowly steps to the middle aged female timidly, cowardly.

The aged woman lifts the ticket from Kagome's hand and glances at the three digits. "Our winner!" She gives Kagome a reassuring smile before gently maneuvering her and the little one, onto the beauty and cosmetics store. Kagome, though appearing dazed, is so excited and thrilled about her accolade that she almost fails to hear the whispering of the crowd. The one familiar voice that speaks what everyone else is thinking.

"Well at least the winner is something who deserved it. A common street junkie…"

Kagome glances back and catches sight of ebony ringlets flowing as the man turns to leave.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Inuyasha eyes dart nervously at random people's faces as he tries to continue his semi daily jog around the track. He measures his breath, making sure to keep it even. Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth. He quickens his pace as he nears a particular section near a large crowd. They've been there for a while now. He wonders what could be so interesting. After he passes it completely, he slows to a brisk walk tugging down on his cap ferociously. He doesn't want it to slip off now does he?

He unconsciously lets his gaze wander back to the large crowd. What could the common passerby find so entertaining over near that shop? He momentarily debates on whether to go check it out or not, but castrates it from his mind after second thought. He starts his fifth circle around the seemingly large track and notices the crowd is dissipating slowly from the small shop. He peers closer and can see and older woman saying something to the crowd. Using his acute hearing, he can pick up her speech. He notices that she is pulling someone by the arm. Taking one final glance he sees that it's Kikyou…

It couldn't be…Kikyou? Inuyasha feels his adrenaline pumping. He can't waste this opportunity, if it's her for real…he must go get her.

Inuyasha finishes off that lap and heads straight for that shop. He takes off as fast as he can, without raising any suspicion. In the back of his mind, thoughts aggravate him numb. Would he be able to get to her in time? Is this just another trick of the mind? A low growl reverberates through his chest as more and more doubtful thoughts prickle into his mind. Not to mention the fact that since he's running so slow, it will take at least an hour to get there. Dammit all.

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Kagome smiles gingerly as the quaint workers put the final touches on her. They all let out small gasps and smiles. I guess they didn't think it would have came out that well. The older woman leads her to the back and into a large walk-in closet. She looks her over one good time and grabs an executive type suit from a rack.

Placing it in her hands, she smiles. "I'm sure that with this fresh start ye would want to find a nice job. Ye manners are nice so I assume ye could do it." She tells her in a hoarse voice.

Kagome smiles in response. "Thank you so much…for everything…I don't know what to say…Miss?"

"Kaede…"

"Miss Kaede, I would hate to be a bother wouldn't be more appropriate if just took a less expensive outfit…or none at all?"

"Why would ye think that? Kaede says while going through shoe boxes.

"I just don't see why…I mean no matter how I look I will never-"

Kaede lets out a hearty laugh. "Ye just need to hope, child."

Kagome smiles and helps her in her search for shoes to match. After she has the entire ensemble on, Kaede and her workers lead her to the entrance of the door where the eager crowd has already formed. Kaede notices her apprehension and whispers her some helpful advice. "No matter what any one says, ye are beautiful."

Kaede pushes open the door and leads Kagome outside. "Introducing the NEW Kagome Higurashi!" The crowd stares in awe before applauding the small beauty shop's handy work.

Kagome jumps after hearing her name called aloud from this woman. She doesn't recall telling her her name, let alone her maiden name. Before she can question her about it, a familiar voice cuts her off

"Kikyou!"

a/n: sorry for long update but here it is!


End file.
